


Christmas Jellies

by Spongecatdog



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jellyfish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has learned two things on his Christmas gift journey:</p>
<p>1. Taking care of jellyfish is really complicated</p>
<p>and 2.</p>
<p>It was totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jellies

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to darkwhispersoftheworld (who can also be found here btw: darkwhispersoftheworld . tumblr . com ) (she is a complete cutie btw~)

Aoba huffed and wiped away the dripping sweat from his brow and looked at the sight before him. In front of him stood several jugs of salt water, specially made just for the new ‘neighbor’ he and Clear were going to have. Low grunts of pain and huffing coming up the stairs told him that Koujaku and Mink were near with the tank. When Koujaku and Mink got to Aoba’s room, they lightly put down the tank. Koujaku pulled himself upright and leaned back to straighten his back and relieve some of the stress his lower back had to go through to get the box up the stairs. Mink simply grunted and got up from the kneeling position calmly and cooly. Aoba grinned brightly at the two.

“Thanks again for helping me with this.”

Koujaku sent him a tired grin and casual wave. 

“It was nothing. I’m sure Clear is going to love it.”

Aoba paused, a look of relief flickering across his face.

“You really think so? I mean, its going to take a lot of time and work to take care if the little guy...Do you really think he will like it?”

Koujaku and Mink both looked at him as if he had began to yodel in Russian about ducks. Aoba shifted slightly, carefully switching over the tiny bag into his other hand with a worried smile. He knew it was strange, but somehow the looks made him feel slightly better about the purchase. Because if even Mink is looking at him strangely for asking a question like that then he must be doing something right to cause that kind of reaction. Right? 

Although staring at him silently for about a minute straight in complete silence over one question was going a bit overboard. 

Finally, Koujaku blinked and cleared his throat. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke forcefully, almost like he was trying to make Aoba fully comprehend why his question was so ridiculous through via sheer tone alone.

“Aoba. The guy loves jellyfish to the point he made a song about them. I’m sure he is going to love it.”

Aoba looked down at the tiny Moon Jellyfish floating around in the plastic bag. It was a beautiful and peaceful little thing (much like a certain scarf-wearing somebody). He smiled softly at it before looking back up at the two men.

“You’re right. Thank you.”

Koujaku nodded. He pulled up his Coil before turning to Mink. 

“Ah, we should probably go if we want to beat everyone to get to the cafe.” Koujaku smirked slyly. “I’ve seen how you have been eyeing that new Cinnamon Hot Chocolate they started selling~.” Mink rolled his eyes and half-dragged, half-walked away with Koujaku’s hand in his. The tall man paused for a second and turned back to stare at Aoba in the eyes.

“Don’t worry. He is going to love it no matter what. If there is one thing I know about that guy, its that he loves jellyfish.”

And then Mink walked away with a chattering, teasing Koujaku beside him. (“Couldn’t wait for that Cinnamon, could you?”)

Aoba watched them as they walked down the stairs, still slightly shocked by Mink’s words. The man was never really the one to talk, so it was a slight shock to the blunet to hear him say those words to him. Whish, in a way, made Aoba feel more confident in his decision to buy the tiny jellyfish.

Aoba put his hands on his hips and looked at the giant tank in his room. It was already assembled and in a dark area (something necessary for jellyfish survival). Now all he had to do was pour the salt water in the tank, which was already checked at least three times by three different people to make sure it would be fine for the jellyfish, and allow the tiny salt-water pet float around in the water while still being in the bag to allow it to fully adapt to the water temperature. 

Well, that and the thousand other things (like check ammonia levels and establishing a -what had Ren said the online article said again?- bacterial colony) that owners had to do to take care of a jellyfish properly. Not for the first time since deciding to get the jellyfish, Aoba admired all jellyfish owners. The things they did to make sure the tiny animal survived were amazing.

As Aoba poured the water into the tank, he idly wondered how on Earth he was going to hide the giant tank from Clear. 

 

The Christmas party was nice. Well, as nice as it can get when Noiz and Koujaku are around each other at least. But both men kept relatively calm and peaceful with each other (aside from a few snide remarks or so); Aoba wondered if it had anything to do with the glares Mink kept sending Noiz, but Aoba never really said anything out loud. Gifts were exchanged, smiles shared amongst the group. But as pleasant as it all was, Aoba couldn’t wait for it to be over. 

So when after everyone left, Aoba let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Clear with a bright smile. 

“Are you ready to see your Christmas present?” 

Clear smiled back, albeit with a tinge of confusion mixed in with the cheer.

“Didn’t you already get me a present, Aoba?”

Aoba held out for Clear to hold, which he did, and walked with him up the stairs. Without turning around, Aoba spoke.

“Well, yeah, but you didn’t get your main gift. That’s still upstairs in our room.”

Aoba didn’t even have to look to know that the robot was deducing things in his head. The small ‘oh!’ sound was enough for him to know. 

“Was that why I had to stay at Mr. Noiz’s yesterday?”

Aoba chuckled and nodded before opening the door and waiting for Clear to look in and see. 

He knew Clear had spotted it when he heard the man gasp in excitement and bounce excitedly towards the side of the room containing the jellyfish tank as well as the tiny jellyfish floating in its waters. Clear rushed to the glass making all sorts of cooing sounds at the tiny creature. He jerked his head around to face Aoba with an excited smile. Aoba grinned back, tugging down the massive blue scarf that lay around his neck (a gift from Clear). Clear leaped across to hug Aoba. Considering gravity was in fact still a thing, they both fell. Neither of them cared though; Clear instead opted to nuzzle Aoba while the blunet chuckled and rubbed Clear’s hair. 

“Thankyouthankyuothankyouthankyou!”

Aoba let Clear continue on with his ‘thank you’s. When he was finished, Aoba looked down at Clear with a warm smile. 

“You know, it hasn’t been named yet…”

Despite the fact Aoba thought Clear couldn’t get anymore happier, the robot did. He seemed to vibrate from sheer joy. Clear bounced back to land on his heels before turning to face the still floating jellyfish. Amazement was clear in his pink eyes.

“Its a Moon Jellyfish, right?” Aoba nodded. Clear looked off to the side, thinking of a name. His eyes returned to look at hazel ones, still brimming with happiness. 

“What about Tsuki?”

Aoba sat up and looked at the peaceful creature swaying silently in the makeshift waves in the tank.

“Its perfect.”


End file.
